LÍRIOS BRANCOS CAP SEETE!
by Liza Grobien
Summary: Hermione recebe lírios brancos de um completo estranho... hmm ... sério? - TRADUÇÃO! Read & Review! REVIEW! CAP 7 ON!
1. Chapter 1

LÍRIOS BRANCOS – TRADUÇÃO.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu. Eu espero que ele seja...

Nota do autor: Hey! Esta história estalou apenas em minha mente esta manhã e eu decidi-me pô-la aqui. Por mais que eu não saiba o que escrever nos capítulos seguinte, acho que demorará a eu postar aqui. Também, minha outra história não é terminada e… você sabe. Mas eu tentarei atualizar ambos eles assim que eu puder. Espero que gostem deste aqui!

CAPÍTULO UM: OS LÍRIOS.

Lírios brancos.

Essas são as minhas flores favoritas e elas que são achadas na minha mesa de cabeceira todas as manhãs. Quando eu vejo isso quando abro os olhos e, por um momento, faz o dia parecer perfeito.

Tudo parece perfeito. Mas algo ainda me aborrece.

Os lírios.

Quem está me dando eles? Como ele pode adentrar o meu quatro? Como ele sabe que lírios, principalmente os brancos, são minhas flores favoritas? E, de todas as meninas aqui de Hogwarts, por que os olhos dele caíram em cima de mim e me escolheram? Há muitas meninas lá fora mais bonitas do que eu, mas... Por que eu?

Veja, eu tenho recebido lírios frescos, brancos todos os dias de um estranho completo. Mil faces aparecem em minha cabeça, a maioria deles é Grifinório. Mas eu não penso que um Grifinório faria isso... Tipo...

Uma coisa doce, romântica.

Qual é, pode rir de mim! Eu sei que você pensa que eu sou tola, mas em minha opinião, é amável e romântico. Ha! Se o Ron pudesse me ouvir agora, ele estaria rindo os em plenos pulmões. No caso de Harry, estaria sorrindo e tombando a cabeça dele como eu tivesse perdido minha sanidade. Esses meninos, eles estão agindo como... como meninos! Mas eles não são mais os meninos! Por que eles estão agindo assim?

Nós crescemos muito, o Ron se tornou monitor. Mas preste atenção, ele está jogando terrivelmente mal agora. Eu quero que saiba... Harry, de alguma maneira, terminou como o Monitor Chefe e Capitão do Time de Quidditch. E eu me tornei a Monitora Chefe. Eu realmente fui honrada para levar a tarefa de uma Monitora Chefe. Harry estava contente com isso, porque ele estava tendo o próprio quarto dele, ao Topo da Torre de Grifinório, corrija, próximo a meu.

Há pouco então, eu ouvi uma batida em minha porta que me distraiu de meus pensamentos. Agora que o inferno querem agora--?

"Hermione?"

Minha porta foi aberta e a cabeça de Harry apareceu, deu uma olhada ao redor do meu quarto e seus olhos pousaram em mim. Ele sorriu e eu retribui.

"Posso entrar?"

Eu ri silenciosamente. "Já que sua cabeça está aqui dentro"

Ele riu e entrou na minha brincadeira. "Bem", ele disse brincando "E o resto do meu corpo pode entrar?"

"Certamente"

O resto do corpo dele se apareceu por trás da porta. Ele estava usando um dos suéteres tricotados de Sra. Weasley que destacavam a cor dos olhos dele. Era agora muito pequeno para ele e seu corpo esculpido por quadribol. Ele usava calças jeans de um tamanho muito grande para ele, obviamente, de Duda. Mas parecia realmente agradável nele. Na realidade, ele parecia agradável em tudo o que ele usa porque ele é alto e tudo mais...

"Você vai me encarar a manhã toda ou você vai se vestir corretamente e descer para tomas café da manhã?". Ele disse, enquanto sorria amplamente. Eu senti minha face enrubescer.

"Como ousa me acusar de 'encarar' você!"

"Mas você estava! Você é a culpada aqui!"

"Eu não sou!"

"Sim, você é!"

"Oh, cale a boca," eu disse, minha face corou "Eu me rendo. Okay, eu estava te encarando porque você está uma bagunça!"

"Yah, que seja"

"Se não acredita em mim, o problema é seu, Harry Potter," eu disse indo para meu armário, a fim de me trocar "Agora, se você não notou, vou me trocar"

Eu estava a ponto de retirar minha blusa quando notei que ele ainda estava em meu quarto, sentado em minha cama, me encarando.

"Harry! Me espere no Salão Comunal, eu o encontrarei lá"

"Eu não posso ficar esperando por você aqui?" ele disse com aquele olhar de filhote de cachorro sem dono, que são tão duros de resistir. "Além do mais, eu tenho uma visão muito maravilhosa daqui. Se você há pouco tivesse levantado sua blusa um pouco mais alto..."

E era isso. E a próxima coisa que soube era que estava gritando e lançando travesseiros nele.

"FORA!"

"Hey – er – calma! Eu só estava brincando!"

"Mas eu não, Potter!" Eu berrei. Eu não pude acreditar naquilo! Desde quando Harry começou a me flertar? E ele está flertando comigo! "AGORA FORA, SEU PERVERTIDO!"

"Agora, agora, Hermione" ele protestou quando eu o empurrei para fora do quarto. "Pervertido não é a palavra certa –"

"FORA!"

Então eu bati a porta. Eu me apoiei nela, enquanto ofegava. Harry – ele está agindo como um menino! Eu odeio quando ele age assim. É um pouco... oh, não importa.

"Certo!" ele gritou de fora. "Eu me rendo! Se você não quer que eu veja aquela paisagem maravilhosa, tudo bem. A perda não é minha, você sabe! Eu esperarei você lá em baixo, okay?".

Então ele deve ter ido.

_Nota da Tradutora:_ Meu Deus! Que Harry é esse?! Risos. Bom, eu realmente gostei dessa fic quando eu li e estou aqui, traduzindo para vocês, me desculpem por algum erro, okay? Essa fic é aqui do FF. Net mesmo, e suas reviews passaram de 800 (ualááá!) e espero que a tradução também passe. E como ela diz RR.

Espero por isso também!

Muitos beijinhos!

lizaa


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu.

Nota do Autor: Este é o próximo capítulo da minha história e eu espero que goste. Me desculpe por não ter atualizado por tanto tempo. Eu tive minhas provas semana passada e estava bem ocupada. De qualquer maneira, aqui é agora. Read & por favor Review.

* * *

LÍRIOS BRANCOS – TRADUÇÃO.

CAPÍTULO DOIS: A DISPUTA MATUTINA.

Depois de trocar meus pijamas por uma blusa de algodão e calças jeans apertadas, eu fui até Harry, no Salão Comunal. Ele estava sentado no sofá, esperando por mim. Então eu capturei seus olhos e ele sorriu.

"Sabe Hermione, você deveria ter me mostrado seu..."

"Harry, pela última vez, não!", Eu exclamei enquanto esbofeteava o braço dele.

"Bem, que seja"

Juntos nós descemos até o Salão Principal para o café da manhã.

"'Dia" nós cumprimentamos Neville, Simas, Dean, Ginny e Ron. Sentei-me ao lado de Ginny e Harry sentou-se ao meu lado. Ron estava sentado a minha frente e ele estava zoando de mim como faz todas as manhãs. Ele começou a fazer quando descobriu que eu recebia lírios. Eu agi como se não o notasse.

"Hermione" ele me chamou.

"Hmmm?" Eu me virei inocentemente a ele.

"Você-"

"Recebeu lírios hoje?" continuei a pergunta para ele. Ele sempre pergunta isso "A resposta é sim, Ron"

"Aha!" ele exclamou "Eu sabia disso!"

"Agora, Ron," eu disse meio nervosa "se você já sabe a resposta, por que continua perguntando?"

Ele praticamente ignorou a minha pergunta. "Quem está fazendo isto?" ele perguntou. "Quem os está dando a você?"

"Eu não tenho a menor idéia"

"Mas você realmente quer saber?"

"Claro que eu quero!" eu exclamei "Mas não tenho tempo para investigar agora. Há coisas mais importantes do que isso. É ano de NIEM'S e –"

"A verdade é que você está amando isto!"

"O quê?"

"A verdade é que você está amando isto! Você ama receber flores daquele estranho! Não negue isso, Hermione. Eu sei que você ama"

"Parem, vocês dois!" Ginny interrompeu.

"Não há nada de errado nisso, Ronald!" Me ruborizei.

"Há! Veja! Quem sabe, talvez da próxima vez você conte que é apaixonada por ele!"

Eu senti minha face queimar. Então abri a boca e a fechei novamente. O que eu diria? Eu mentiria e lhes falaria que não? Eu me dei conta de que Harry estava senado ao meu lado. Eu sei que ele está escutando, esperando por minha resposta.

"Você é?" ele murmurou silenciosamente, de forma que eu fosse a única a ouvi-lo.

"E se eu for?" respondi a ambos.

A mandíbula de Ron caiu e eu ouvi Ginny ofegar. Eu não quero olhar para Harry. E se ele ficasse desapontado comigo?

"O QUE?" Ron gritou "Como você pode amar um sujeito que você não conhece nem sequer pelo nome dele?"

Isso era uma pergunta válida. Como?

"Bem" eu resmunguei, enquanto mordia meu lábio. "Eu não posso explicar isso, mas... Eu penso que o conheço. Como lembrar de alguém que conheci a muitos anos. Eu sei isso..."

Ron bufou. "Realmente? O que você sabe sobre isso? Você as vezes pode ser tão boba!"

"Ron" Ginny choramingou. Eu fui surpreendida pelo que Ron havia dito.

"Não me conhece longo bastante?" ele continuou friccionando os dentes dele "Hermione, seis anos de amizade! Por que você não pode aprender a me amar?"

"Mas eu amo você, Ron!"

"Você sabe do que estou falando!"

"Ron" disse pacientemente "Eu pensei que nós já havíamos falado sobre isto. Eu lhe falei, você é meu amigo e sempre será! Nada mais, nada menos!"

"Se eu não posso ser alguém especial para você, eu não serei nada!" ele disse furiosamente e rumou para fora do Salão.

"Ron, espera!"

Ron, ele surpreendeu todos nós quando se declarou para mim. Eu sei que ele gosta de mim, mas eu pensei que era apenas uma queda. Eu saí com ele, tentamos uma relação por uma semana, deixei Harry meio de lado. Mas nós não demos certo e eu lhe falei que nós somos melhores amigos e só isso. Ele estava ferido, eu sei, mas ele concordou com aquilo e fingiu que se sentia da mesma forma que eu; não nascemos um para o outro, pertencemos a outra pessoa.

Tudo voltou ao normal, ou eu pensava isso. Eu continuei, vivendo normalmente a minha vida, estudando até meia-noite, me enterrando em livros passando tempo com Harry, e amando uma pessoa cada vez mais a cada dia, quando não deveria. E Ron mudou. Ele fica mais tempo sozinho e seus exames estão cada vez piores. Ele está jogando mal Quidditch e eles quase perderam um jogo por causa dele. Graças a Harry não perderam. O Ron ainda me ama, mas não dá mais em cima de mim. Mas eu sei que ele vai sair dessa logo.

"Hermione?"

Eu senti uma mão firme em meu ombro. Virei-me e encontrei o olhar de Harry. Ele parecia preocupado comigo.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou.

"Sim, eu acho que sim" respondi meio incerta com o que dizia.

"Ele só está um pouco confuso" Harry disse tirando a mão do meu ombro e a repousando sobre a minha. "O deixe esfriara a cabeça, okay?"

Eu assenti com a cabeça ele me deu aquele sorriso amável que me faz sentir bem.

"Agora devemos continuar nosso café da manha, certo?"

* * *

_Nota da Tradutora: _Desculpa pela demora, gentee! 

E obrigada pelas reviews! Amei! Bom, aqui segue o nome da autora e a fic (originalmente em inglês).

**Tutchang; http // www. fanfiction. net / s / 2592907 / 1 / WhiteLilies**

Bom, eu adorei esse capítulo porque o Ron ficou tão irado! Haha. Vocês mal perdem por esperar!

Beijoes e REVIEWS!

Liza;


	3. Chapter 3

LÍRIOS BRANCOS – TRADUÇÃO.

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo nada.

Nota da Autora: Heyah! Aqui é o terceiro capítulo (...)

_Nota da Tradutora:_ Olá gente! Que bom ainda ver voces por aqui... Bem, este é um dos meus capítulos favoritos, divirtam-se e não esqueça da REVIEW!

Beeijos

* * *

CAPÍTULO TRÊS: CONFISSÕES.

_Eu estou bem. Eu posso fazer isso!_

Eu estava estudando com Harry na biblioteca depois do café da manhã e nada nesse mundo – mágico ou não – me faria parar. Nem mesmo Ron. Eu não deixaria qualquer pensamento idiota e inútil dele me atrapalhar. Ele só está sendo um pouco infantil... Vai passar.

Então isso apagou. Perdi minha concentração e o observei.

Eu ergui meus olhos do livro que estava lendo para ver se Harry estava estudando. Bem, se ele estivesse ao menos tentando estudar. O que acontece é que ele não estava. Ele estava olhando para mim. Por que? Eu não faço idéia.

"H-Harry?"

"Yeah?" ele disse, seus olhos focados nos meus. Eu não pude deixar de corar.

"Por que você - er - está olhando para mim assim?"

"Por que? É um crime olhar para você?"

"Não!" Eu disse mais rápido do que pretendia. "Eu só - Eu só não estou acostumada em ver você olhando para mim assim." Então eu troquei meu tom de voz para um mais duro. "Eu estou estudando aqui, como você pode ver, e você está me distraindo"

Harry olhou para mim sorrindo. "Como eu posso estar distraindo você se eu estou apenas te olhando?" então ele riu.

Ele está fazendo isso de novo! Como ele ousa fazer isso comigo! Que flerte!

"Bem, na verdade, eu queria perguntar algo para você," ele disse, ficando sério.

"Fale logo para podermos voltar a estudar," Eu respondi.

Ele suspirou. "Tem uma garota," ele resmungou, "que sempre chama minha atenção."

Agora essa conversa é diferente. É sobre a garota que ele está interessado.

Ele decidiu continuar quando eu não disse nada. "Ela é inteligente, as vezes séria, mas é divertido passar um tempo com ela, e absolutamente linda. Mas ela não se considera si mesma gostosa e acha que tem uma pobre aparência. Eu venho observando-a desde que ela era pequena e eu me vi apaixonado por ela. Eu nunca senti algo assim. Isso é diferente do que senti por - por Cho."

Meu estômago balançou. Então é isso? Harry está apaixonado por alguém que não sou eu. Vergonha.

"E?" Eu disse, incapaz de esconder o desapontamento em minha voz.

"Eu gostaria que você se colocasse no lugar dela - pensar que você é ela. Que você é aquela que eu sinto isso. É você no corpo dela, sua mente é a tua, o coração dela é o seu. É você que eu amo."

Ah, ótimo. Agora ele quer que eu pense que ele me ama. Ele quer que eu pense no impensável! Ele quer que eu sonhe - que fantasie! Ele está me deixando louca!

"É isso que você quer que eu faça?"

"Yep," ele disse. "Pode fazer isso? Não é tão difícil."

Fale por si próprio, Potter! Quem disse que não é difícil? "Bem..."

"Por favor, Hermione! Por mim," Harry pediu "Sabe de uma coisa? Você tem quase a mesma personalidade dela. Você é a mesma pessoa!"

Minha mandíbula caiu. Eu? Sou como ela? Mas - mas ela parece ser perfeita! Eu não sou perfeita! Eu não sou uma pessoa divertida para passar um tempo! Eu não sou linda! Harry está definitivamente caçoando de mim. Mas - Por que não? Por que não caçoar de mim mais um pouco?

"Sério?" Eu disse o mais casualmente que podia "O que faço agora?"

"Bem, agora você se colocou na situação dela," disse Harry, simplesmente. "Tudo bem se eu dar em cima de você?"

"Er..."

Aquilo era mais difícil do que eu imaginava. Se eu fosse aquela garota, talvez, eu não o conheceria tanto assim. Quero dizer, eu conheço Harry Potter! Quem não o conhece! Mas, o real Harry Potter. Além disso, Eu não tenho os mesmo sentimentos que eu tenho por ele agora. Não ainda, talvez.

"Um... Se eu fosse a garota," Disse, evitando o olhar dele."Eu acho que daria uma chance a você. Quero dizer - Por que não? Eu gostaria de saber como o grande Harry Potter, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, se comporta com as garotas que ele gosta."

"Hmm... Okay," Disse Harry, seus lábios curvando-se em um sorriso. "Então, você sairia comigo?"

"Bem, essa seria a parte que eu deveria dizer sim. Eu sairia com você".

"Bom, bom... Onde você gostaria de ir?"

"Hmm... Onde eu gostaria de ir?" Perguntei a mim mesma.

Claro, eu amaria ir a um lugar simples, mas romântico um lugar onde eu poderia passar um tempo sozinha com Harry.

"Eu não iria a lugar nenhum. Leve-me para lugares que nunca estive antes, eu acho," Continuei. "Com tanto que esteja comigo, eu estarei bem."

"Sério?" ele perguntou, confuso. Ele sorriu amplamente.

"Yeah – Eu acho que sim," Eu disse, corando. Isso é mesmo estúpido. Eu não deveria ter continuado com aquilo. Harry precisa de minha ajuda com a garota. Eu não deveria abusar da oportunidade.

"Certo," ele murmurou. "Você seguraria minha mão?"

"Huh?"

"Não. Essa não é a pergunta certa," ele disse. "Tudo bem se eu segurasse sua mão?"

"Uhm... Acho que sim."

Eu posso sentir minha faze queimando. Como ele pode fazer isso comigo? Deixar-me pensar coisas que não vão acontecer comigo... Ele não tem pena! Isso é tortura! Eu estava estudando céus-sabe-o-que (esqueci tudo que havia lido!) há um tempo atrás, então lá estava ele, olhando para mim e começou a me falar sobre a Miss Perfect e que ele precisava de minha ajuda porque ele sabe que sou especialista em sentimentos femininos! Eu nem ao menos conheço essa garota! Sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou perguntar quem é ela!

"Harry, eu só quero saber, quem é ela?"

Um largo sorriso apareceu em sua face. Ele olhou diretamente em meus olhos e pegou minha mão. Ele apoiou-se na mesa e sua face ficou a poucos palmos da minha. Ele aproximou-se, de modo que pude sentir a respiração dele em minha orelha "É você," ele sussurrou.

* * *

**A/N:Hep! Ainda não acabou, é claro!**


	4. Chapter 4

LÍRIOS BRANCOS - TRADUÇÃO.

CAPÍTULO QUATRO: O PLANO DE GINNY

* * *

_"É você,"ele murmurou._

Eu congelei. Eu escutei direito? Ele disse que sou eu? Eu acho que é melhor eu limpar minhas orelhas, porque eu estou começando a ouvir coisas que são impossíveis de eu escutar. Eu olhei para ele boquiaberta. Então ele começou a ter uma crise de riso.

"Você deveria ter visto a sua cara!" ele riu, segurando os lados do corpo dele. "Você acreditou nisso, huh, Hermione?"

Então eu percebi que meu rosto estava vermelho. Ele estava só brincando. Não sou eu. É impossível ser eu. Harry nunca irá gostar de mim desse jeito. E a verdade dói.

"Isso não foi engraçado, Harry," Eu murmurei baixo, evitando os olhos dele.

"Você achou mesmo que eu estava falando sobre você?" Ele me perguntou. Continuava sorrindo.

Como ele pode fazer isso comigo? Eu pensei que era sério e então ele diz isso. Eu deveria ter adivinhado. Acho que devo parar de sonhar. Eu tenho que acordar.

"Eu - não! Claro que não!" Eu gaguejei. "Por que eu deveria? Quero dizer, - Eu sei que você nunca gostaria de mim desse modo!"

"Por que não?" Ele me perguntou. Eu pude ouvir um desapontamento na voz dele, mas eu ignorei isso. Eu deveria estar imaginando novamente.

"É por que - Eu, uh, você é meu amigo! E nós continuaremos assim para sempre - certo?"

A face dele se normalizou rapidamente. "Yeah - claro. Amigos. Sempre amigos. Certo".

Então um silêncio ficou entre nós. Ele começou a olhar para lugar nenhum e eu fingi que estava lendo de novo, mas eu não entendia nada que estava escrito. Já era o bastante, e eu bati meu livro. Ele pulou da cadeira e me olhou confuso.

"Está ficando quente aqui, não acha?" Eu disse abanando minha mão. Eu não podia mais ficar ali. Eu preciso ficar longe dele. Preciso pensar. "Eu vou voltar para o salão comunal. Você vem?"

"Pode ir," ele murmurou. "Eu vou dar uma andada pelos jardins. Limpar minha mente de - coisas".

"Okay," Eu acenei. Eu me levantei da cadeira sem olhar para ele.

* * *

"Honestamente, eu invejo você" 

Ginny e eu tivemos uma conversinha aquela noite no meu quarto. Ginny estava sentada no sofá e eu em minha cama.

Ginny é a única pessoa nesse lugar que me entende e com quem posso me abrir. Bem, ela é a única pessoa além de Harry. Mas você acha que eu posso contar-lhe meus problemas que o envolvem? Se você acha que eu devo contar a Lilá e Parvati, você está completamente fora de si mesmo. Quero dizer, contar para elas minha vida amorosa é como contar a minha vida amorosa para a escola inteira. Se espalhará mais rápido do que você possa dizer 'segredo'. Antes do dia acabar, você vira uma celebridade instantânea. Todos falam sobre você, lançarim olhares para você, sussurrariam coisas as suas costas. Coisas como, 'Olhe para ela. Ela nem ao menos é bonita!' e 'Ela é só inteligente e ela é a Monitora Chefe por isso que o cara gosta dela' e 'O que ele vê nela? Ele é provavelmente cego...', e coisas como essas. Nenhum segredo guardado com Lilá e Parvati, estou te dizendo. Mas aí está sempre Ginny. E ela sente ciúmes de mim.

"E por que você está com ciúmes de mim?" Eu perguntei.

"É porque você tem Harry Potter como seu melhor amigo, e esse cara é quem sempre te dá suas flores favoritas no meio da noite, entrando no seu quarto, vendo você dormir..."

"Você se inveja disso?" Eu disse, incrédula. "Sim, eu sou sortuda por ter um cara como Harry comigo todo o tempo, mas eu não quero ter essas flores se um dos meus melhores amigos fica bravo porque eu as recebo".

Ginny bufou. "Se está falando sobre Ron, não se preocupe com ele. Eu sinto muito por ter um irmão que é o maior idiota!"

"Sim, ele é um pouco idiota, eu sei, mas ele continua sendo seu irmão e ele continua sendo meu amigo."

"Bem, um amigo não age assim! Ele deveria estar feliz por você, Hermione. Além disso, eu invejo você porque é muito sortuda"

"E por que eu sou tão sortuda?" Eu perguntei a ela, levantando a sobrancelha.

"Porque esse seu admirador é um _gentleman(#)_."

"Como pode dizer isso?"

"Simples. Ele entra e sai do seu quarto sem você ter uns amassos de arrasar ()!"

Minha mandíbula caiu. Ginny começou a rir.

"Ginny!" Eu exclamei. "Pare com isso! Você está me assustando!"

"Estou somente sendo honesta, Hermione," Ginny disse como-o-assunto-funciona-realmente. "Ele entra e sai daqui sem você perceber porque está dormindo. Ele pode fazer horríveis coisas enquanto você está roncando –"

"Hey! Eu não ronco!"

"Eu sei que não. Só uma forma de falar."

"Sabe de uma coisa?" eu disse, me levantando "Eu vou pedir a Professora McGonagall um novo quarto."

"Qual é o problema?" Ela perguntou, surpresa com minha súbita decisão.

"Você está me amedrontando! E se ele decidir transar comigo a noite?"

Ginny riu disso. "Eu nunca imaginei você dizendo essa palavra!"

"É só uma palavra!"

"Okay! Bem, bem... Mas você não quer ver a cara dele primeiro?"

"Okay, me dê uma foto."

"Não, boba!" ela disse, balançando a cabeça dela.

"Mas como?" Eu perguntei para ela.

"Eu tenho um plano"

* * *

Nota da Autora: Yeah, eu sei, Harry não está um doce aqui. Ele está quase irritante, na verdade. Mas não se preocupe. Ele não ficará assim! Review, plz! 

_Nota da Tradutora:_ Mais uma vez, eu peço desculpas por não ter postado antes!;D Bem, agora vai ficar intressante;D Bem, eu não gostei do Harry nesse cap, e vcs? Heheh.

Gostarida de agradecer todas as reviews e tudo mais, e também gostaria de alar que a ic está postad aqui no FF. (Acho que não disse isso antes...), e está como WHIE LILIES. Se vocês quiserem desistir de ler minha tradução!:(

Em todo caso, peço maaais reviews do que nunca para que me sinta motivada!

Obs:

#gentlman; acho que essa palavra existe em português também, enfim, para quem não sabe, é um cara gentil, doce, romatico... Oh. ;D

eu traduzi como 'amassos de arrasar' porque foi a única coisa que veio em minha mente... Mas deu pra entender, né? Hope so!

Well, I gotta go now!

BEIJOS E REVIEWS!

Liza. G.


	5. Chapter 5

LÍRIOS BRANCOS - TRADUÇÃO.

CAPÍTULO CINCO: ELFO DOMÉSTICO OU NÃO?

(PS da tradutora: Rimou!!)

* * *

Estou te dizendo, não é fácil fingir.

Aqui estou eu, fingindo que estou dormindo, me passando por morta. Eu tenho que deixar de me mover muito e manter meus olhos fechados se algo aparecer em meu quarto. Mas é claro que eu vou dar uma olhada.

Esse era o plano que Ginny me disse. Ficar acordada toda a noite até o misterioso cara aparecer. Quando ele entrar em meu quarto, eu vou alcançar minha varinha ou meu abajur, acender as luzes e... pegá-lo! E o misterioso cara não será mais misterioso! Eu bebi muito café para me preparar para todo esse fingimento que viria. Eu só espero que o plano funcione.

DONG!

O relógio marcou meia-noite e o cara ainda não apareceu. Eu estou começando a pensar que eu o fantasiei. Talvez eu estava errada, depois de tudo! E se ele não existir? Talvez seja só Dobby que me dá as flores, mostrando gratidão por todos chapéus, meias e cachecóis que eu fiz para os outros elfos domésticos. Agora, espera um pouco, se estou certa sobre Dobby, eu estou tendo uma queda por um elfo doméstico? Ugh! Eu não sou tão louca assim e a F.A.L.E. não me levou tão longe assim!

Então a porta fez um barulho e uma fresta de luz entrou no meu quarto. Eu olhei através da porta e uma sombra entrou e fechou a porta atrás dele. O quarto ficou negro novamente.

Eu não poderia me mover mesmo se eu tentasse. Eu havia congelado ali mesmo. Eu não conseguia respirar e parecia que meu coração havia parado. Deus meu! Eu não gosto disso. Eu gostaria de não me sentir tão aflita. Oh, eu só queria estar dormindo! Eu gostaria de estar tendo um sonho! E quando eu acordasse amanhã de amanhã, haveria lírios na minha mesa de cabeceira. Não, estou aqui, acordada e quieta no escuro, tentando ver esse cara.

Eu escutei passos tímidos e percebi que ele estava andando pelo meu quarto. Eu agarro toda a minha coragem e estendo meu braço até meu abajur. Então eu percebo que eu esqueci de colocá-lo mais próximo de minha cama! Idiota!

Ele andou até a sacada e eu pude ver sua silhueta daqui. E se Harry andasse para fora de sua sacada, também?

Eu me esqueci de contar para você. Meu quarto é conectado ao do Monitor Chefe por uma sacada. Eu a uso às vezes para entrar no quarto de Harry se estou com muita preguiça para andar até o corredor e abrir a porta do quarto dele.

Mas meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando eu ouvi passos mais uma vez. Ele desapareceu pela sacada. Onde ele pode estar? Eu estiquei meu braço o mais longe possível e apoiei meu corpo na beirada da cama. Continuava longe!

Então o som dos passos ficou mais alto. Ele está vindo perto da minha cama! Ele está vindo para mim!

Eu estava tão nervosa e desesperada que eu me aproximei mais e mais da beirada da cama... e antes que eu pudesse pensar, eu estava no chão. Eu senti minha cabeça doer primeiro. Estrelas estavam girando diante de meus olhos. Eu escutei ele correr e vi a silhueta dele mais uma vez na sacada e ele desapareceu.

Eu me levantei, me arrumando e acendendo as luzes. Meu quarto, a primeira visa, não mudou em nada. Seria o mesmo, exceto por uma coisa no chão. Eu andei para mais perto e olhei.

Lá estava, um bouquet de lírios brancos no chão. Eu andei até a sacada para checar, mas ele havia ido.

Então novamente, pelo menos eu provei para mim mesma que eu não estava tendo uma queda por um elfo doméstico. Ele é real! Ha! Como eu sou boba!

* * *

_Nota da Tradutora:_ Certo, me perdoem por tudo e bla bla bla. E então? O que acharam? Não foi um capítulo e tanto, mas foi engraçado, né?

:D Quem será que deixa os lírios?

**www . fanfiction . net / s/ 2592907 / 1 / White Lilies**

(fic original in english)

Atualização virá em um passe de mágica...

...com reviews, SURE!

Beeijos e reviews!

L. Grobien

_P.S.: Concordo com a Jéssy, qual é a do Harry? E Raquel Mello, eu também acho que ela TEM que sair com o Harry._

_Me desculpe por não responder todas as reviews, mas eu qtenho que correeeeeer hoje!_


	6. Chapter 6

LÍRIOS BRANCOS - TRADUÇÃO

LÍRIOS BRANCOS - TRADUÇÃO.

CAPÍTULO SEIS: OS SUSPEITOS.

Disclaimer: J.K. tem Harry e todos os personagens dessa estória.

Author's note: Olha! Read and Review!

Tradutora: Acho que nunca coloquei Disclaimer aqui :S

Vamos lá:

* * *

"Estava tão perto, Gin, tão perto!"

Eu não estava bem para dormir depois daquele acontecimento _excitante-e-de-suspense que aconteceu no meu quarto naquela noite(#)._ Eu não se isso é o efeito do café, ou se é porque meu coração não ia parar de bater extremamente rápido e minha mente estava zumbindo ou algo assim. Eu desci até o salão comunal para olhar o fogo e tentar ler um livro para tentar tirar de minha mente, mas isso não funcionou. Eu sentei lá por minutos, horas, dias - honestamente, eu não sei por quanto tempo. Então, como se ela soubesse que eu estaria lá, Ginny apareceu e ela não estava surpresa por me ver lá. Ela me perguntou há quanto tempo eu estava lá e eu disse que não sabia. Então eu comecei a dizer para ela todos os detalhes sobre o que havia acontecido há um tempo atrás. Eu tive que repetir mais uma vez porque ela disse que eu havia dito rápido demais.

"Espera, espera, espera," ela disse, abanando suas mãos. "Você disse que o sentiu na sua cama?"

"Sim," Eu disse, corando. "Estava tão desesperada que tentei alcançar o abajur quando senti"

"Okay," ela meneou a cabeça. "Ele correu para a sua sacada?"

"Sim."

"E ele desapareceu?"

"Sim."

"Talvez ele tenha apartado," Ginny disse.

Eu olhei para ela. "Quantas milhões de vezes eu terei de falar para as pessoas que não se pode apartar em Hogwarts!"

"Okay, okay," ela disse, se desculpando. "Mas – como?"

Eu mordi meu lábio. "Existem duas possibilidades. Ou ele pulou a minha sacada até a árvore mais próxima, e isso o machucaria," eu adicionei, "ou ele correu para o quarto do Harry, e isso o deixaria encrencado. Eu não escutei nenhum barulho vindo do quarto do Harry, então ele provavelmente pulou."

"Provavelmente," ela disse, pensativa. Então seus olhos se arregalaram. "Não, espera! Há outra possibilidade, também!"

"Huh?"

"Pense, Hermione! Você não é boba, é?"

Eu estava sendo insultada e por isso que forcei minha mente a trabalhar. Duas possibilidades. Uma, pulou fora. Eu disse essa, mas Ginny disse que ele correu para o outro quarto. Ele não podia ter passado por ele com um pouco de sorte ou um pouco de exceto por...

"Você está me falando que talvez seja algum amigo do Harry? Porque ele não bateu nele quando ele entrou no quarto dele."

"Não, Hermione!" Ginny exclamou. "Isso significa que ele pode ser Harry!"

"Não!" Eu disse crédula. "Isso é impossível. _Ele_ não é Harry! Eu tenho certeza disso."

"O quanto segura você está disso, então?"

"Eu não sei! Ele pode ser qualquer outro!"

"E quem esse qualquer outro pode ser?"

E naquele momento, o retrato da Mulher Gorda se mexeu e abriu e de lá veio um enfadado Ron apareceu. Ele andou e soltou um grunhido surpreso para nós. Mas nós estávamos mais surpresas por vê-lo daquela - er - forma.

"O que você está fazendo aqui ainda, Ginny?" ele disse, me ignorando "Você deveria estar dormindo! Vá para o seu quarto! Ainda há tempo!"

"E desde quando você se preocupa?" Ginny soltou. "Onde você esteve, de qualquer forma, e - uh - o que aconteceu com você?"

Ron estava todo bagunçado. Se cabelo estava espetado e bagunçado. Os pés dele estavam enlameados e o que eram aqueles _arranhões e vermelhões_(#)?

"Quadribol," Ron disse muito rápido. "Er – Eu bati em uma árvore" Eu capturei seu olhar e ele corou.

"Quadribol? A essa hora?"

"Olha quem está falando," ele retorquiu, "Eu vi vocês conversando a essa hora, também! Sobre o que estavam fofocando?"

"Não é da sua conta," Ginny disse, simplesmente.

"Como se eu não soubesse, é sobre garotos –" ele olhou para mim e adicionou, "e admiradores secretos"

"Dá um tempo para Hermione, por favor!"

"Você não é minha mãe para me dizer o que devo fazer" ele disse e dirigiu-se rapidamente até o dormitório masculino.

"Eu vou falar para minha mãe sobre isso" Ginny bufou.

"Ginny," eu disse quando uma idéia surgiu em minha cabeça "Ele pode ser Ron!"

"O que? Você 'tá louca? Ron?"

"Olha, esse garoto poderia ter saltado de uma árvore e hoje, Ron caiu de uma árvore!"

"E daí?"

"Ele poderia ser _ele_! Talvez ele esteja usando o uniforme de Quadribol para esconder que ele é o garoto que está me dando lírios todas as noites!"

"E o que me diz sobre as discussões que vocês têm todas as manhãs?" ela perguntou. "Ron tem ciúme do cara misterioso!"

"Eu aposto que ele está fingindo," eu disse.

"E quanto ao Harry?"

"Eu sei. Ele ainda é um dos suspeitos", eu disse. "Isso é estranho. Nós agora temos dois suspeitos e ambos são meus melhores amigos!"

"Então, qual é o seu plano? Vai fazer alguma coisa a respeito disso?" Ginny me questionou.

"Claro," Respondi. "E vou precisar de sua ajuda."

**(...)**

Nota da Autora: Thanks for reading! I'll be writing more. Obrigada por ler! Escreverei mais!)

_Nota da Tradutora: _Olá gente! Ah, nem demorei taanto, né?

Vamos as minhas dúvidas de tradução primeiro:

(#)_excitante-e-de-suspense que aconteceu no meu quarto naquela noite(#): _Essa parte toda estava muito confusa e difícil de ser traduzida, então eu dei uma modificadinha, mas não sei se ainda ficou bom... Espero que entendam!!

(#)_arranhões e vermelhões_?: Está bem, o Ron estava uma bagunça, mas a autora aí usou duas palavras que em inglês querem dizer coisas diferentes, mas quando traduzidas, são praticamente as mesmas coisas! Então eu coloquei os 'vermelhões' aí, que são meio que machucados leves, sabe?;D

--

Bem, eu estou louca para acabar de postar essa fic logo, mas ao mesmo tempo, preciso ver o retorno de vocês, né??

Estão gostando?

Eu sei que os capítulos são ridiculamente pequenos e que até agora a historia não deslanchou, por assim dizer, mas no próximo capítulo as coisas ficam... Mais ou menos... Interessantes, eu acho. ;D

Obrigada a todos abaixo que deixaram reviews:

Jéssy(Que coisa meesmo o admirador sair pela sacada, né?? Mas Herm deixou bem claro que NÃO é ele - será, será??), Monique(Concordo com você, Herione ficou muuito bestinha no cap. anterior, mas tadinha, né? Bateu aquele medo nela, tadinhaa! haha), suelengranger, Erica Muniz, Juh W. Wood, Bia, Raquel Mello, Aluada Girl, Hermijanepotter, Camila e Loh Potter – espero não ter esquecido de ninguém!;D

Bem, guys, é SÓ ISSO hoje.

Até a próxima e a pergunta "O que Hermione vai aprontar??" fica no ar, mas eu garanto que não é nada _**direfereente.**_

READ AND REVIEW!

**REVIIIIIIIEWS!**

Liza. G. ;P


	7. Chapter 7

LÍRIOS BRANCOS - TRADUÇÃO

CAPÍTULO SETE: CORREIO CORUJA

* * *

Ginny e eu conversamos até o amanhecer. Quando as pessoas começaram a descer as escadas para tomar o café da manhã logo cedo no Salão Principal, Ginny e eu resolvemos nos vestir e fazer o mesmo. Juntas, descemos para o café da manhã.

Enquanto eu comia meus cereais, vi Harry chegar, olhando a sua volta. Então, ele fixou seu olhar em mim, passou pela mesa da Lufa-Lufa e veio até mim. Tomou lugar a minha frente.

"Onde você estava?" ele perguntou quando trazia um prato para perto dele "Fui em seu quarto, mas você não estava lá. Aonde esteve, de toda a forma?"

"Eu estava com Ginny," Eu respondi e Ginny acenou atrás de mim. "Decidimos comer cedo. Olha, eu tenho algo para dizer a você."

E eu disse a Harry tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite. A expressão dele estava séria enquanto lhe contava. Quando eu terminei, Harry apenas me encarou.

"E foi isso."

"Er... ele teve sorte por você não ter visto a cara dele," disse Harry enquanto comia um pouco de sua torta de abóbora.

"Mas eu acho que temos - um suspeito," Eu disse, tirando Harry da lista. Ginny entendeu e acenou com a cabeça

Harry engasgou com a torta dele. "O que? Um suspeito? Quem?" E ele pegou uma taça e bebeu.

Eu olhei de relance para Ginny e ela olhou diretamente para ele "Ron"

Harry cuspiu longe e o suco de abóbora se espalhou pela mesa e na minha cara. "Ron? 'Sério? Como?"

E naquele momento, eu vi Ron passar e desaparecer por detrás das portas de carvalho. Acenei para Ginny e ela olhou para mim confusa e então ela viu para quem eu estava acenando com a cabeça. Ela acenou de volta e levantou.

"Uhm – tenho que ir," ela disse. "Tenho que falar uma coisinha com meu irmão." E daí ela saiu.

"O que foi isso?" Harry me perguntou.

"Uh – nada," Eu disse. Mas a verdade é que eu pedi a Ginny para observar Ron e seguir seus passos de perto.

"Ron," Harry, de repente. "Como você suspeitou dele?"

"Bem, noite passada, meu homem misterioso poderia ter pulado a janela que dá para a árvore como eu disse para você. E nesta manhã, Ron chegou no Salão Comunal todo bagunçado, praticamente dizendo que ele havia caído de uma árvore," Eu expliquei.

"Sério?"

"Sim. E eu acho que ele está fingindo que está com ciúmes desse cara" eu adicionei.

"Bem, Eu - Eu não acho que seja Ron" ele disse, finalmente. "Quero dizer, ele pode estar dizendo a verdade, sabe. Talvez ele só estivesse jogando Quadribol."

"Mas e se ele estiver mentindo?", Insisti.

"Então não há nada que podemos fazer a respeito disso," ele disse e voltou-se para sua torta. A voz dele estava um pouco irritante.

Eu suspirei e voltei a comer, quando Harry voltou-se para mim, com um sorrisinho na cara.

"Você quer saber?" ele disse. "Por que não fazemos uma aposta? Se Ron for o cara, ganho de você dez galeões. Se ele não for, você deve me pagar."

"Hey!" Eu exclamei. "Isso é injusto! Eu nem ao menos tenho certeza se é realmente ele!"

"Mas você fica insistindo que é ele!"

"Mas Eu - okay! Tá bom! Você entrou nessa, Potter!"

Ele sorriu para mim e ofereceu-me sua mão. "Feito?"

Olhei para a mão dele e para sua face. Peguei sua mão e apertei. "Feito".

--

Eu acordei um pouco atrasada no dia seguinte. Olhei para a mesa ao meu lado, esperando um bouquet de lírios quando, - não havia nada.

Eu pisquei meus olhos uma vez, duas e continuava não havendo nada lá. Eu levantei e olhei debaixo de minha cama, debaixo da mesa, e em cada canto de meu quarto, mas não fui capaz de enxergar uma única pétala.

Me vesti triste e quando desci para o Salão para encontrar Harry eu me senti sozinha e incompleta. Parece que estava faltando algo. Eu não sabia porquê.

"Você tá bem?" Harry me perguntou quando me viu. "Você parece desapontada e triste."

"Estou bem," Eu disse enquanto andávamos pela Torre da Gryffindor. E então disse, "Quer dizer, não."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Bom, não é uma grande coisa, sério," Eu disse, corando levemente. "Mas esta manhã, não havia lírios na minha mesinha de cabeceira." Eu esperei um pouco para ele rir, mas ele não o fez. Ao contrário, ele pareceu um pouquinho culpado.

"Eu - Eu aposto que ele não quer mais deixar pessoalmente depois do que aconteceu no seu quarto. Não se preocupe, ele deverá mandar isso para você - uh - depois," ele disse e andamos até a mesa da Gryffindor e nos sentamos.

Aquela era mais uma segunda feira e todos os quintos e setimanistas estavam muito ocupados. Enquanto Harry e eu comíamos nosso café da manhã, ouvíamos bando de correios falantes # e milhares de corujas entregando pacotes e cartas para todos.

Uma coruja voou em minha direção, me entregando uma edição do Profeta Diário. Peguei o Profeta da perna coruja e paguei de uma vez.

"Algo novo?" Harry me perguntou assim que fiquei por detrás dos papéis, balançando-os.

"Nada," Eu disse depois de folheá-los por algum tempo

"Exceto se você quiser saber sobre a nova musica de uma banda chamada-"

"Ah, esqueça!" disse Harry e ele balançou sua cabeça

"Esqueça o que perguntei."

Eu ri e outra coruja vinha descendo com algo maior em sua perna. Eu parei e dei uma olhada melhor.

Amarrada em sua perna havia um grande bouquet de flores - adivinhe quais? Lírios Brancos. A coruja estendeu-se para mim para eu desamarrá-lo.

"Olhe só," ele disse, sorrindo "Ele mandou pelo correio coruja. Eu te disse que ele não iria desistir ainda!"

Eu desamarrei o bouquet da perna da coruja. A coruja foi embora como a outra. Eu examinei os lírios e vi uma nota neles. Eu tirei de lá e li.

_Você quase me pegou naquela noite. Não iria ousar me arriscar novamente._

_Você não deve me ver. Não agora. Não até que eu queira. Seja paciente._

_Esse dia chegará._

_**Logo.**_

* * *

**N/Liza:** AAAAAHHH! Depois de milênios, aí está! O sétimo capítulo! Gente, sério, me arrepiei com essa última partezinha! Quem será? Quem? Bem, ainda faltam alguns (vários) capítulos para chegarmos até o final desse fic, então, se você gosta, fique ligado!;D

Bem, respondendo as reviews do úúltimo capítulo:

Josy – Você ama a fic? Eu também! E quem será? Ron? Harry? Draco (hahaha. Brincadeirinha!)? Que bom que está gostando da tradução, e que pena que não consegue ler em inglês, bem, pelo menos eu ajudo alguém, né?! Bjs!

Erica Muniz – ADORO suas reviews! Hahaha. Será? Oh, quantas perguntas? Bom, vimos que ele NÃO desistiu, né mesmo? Continue mandando suas reviews! Obrigada! Rs.

Isadora aluada – Concordo com você! Ron Chatooo! Hehehe. Continue mandando reviewsss! Obrigada ;D

Raquel Mello – 'tá aí o que a Hermione aprontou! Hehehe. ;D Bem, espero que tenha gostado, e tenha CERTEZA que ela vai aprontar mais! Hehehe ;D Beijos e obrigada queridaa! AH! Te mando o cap. 5 de BYSY ainda essa semana, tá?

R&R!

Bem, por hoje é só, gente. Espero que tenha gostado e que deixe REVIEWS!;D

Hugs!

L. Grobien...

**#** - uma parte não muito clara da fic, que não consegui traduzer corretamene, suponho! Irei traduzir e pesquisar melhor e depois eu volto!

# 2 – passem na minha Oneshot "Fine" e deixem opiniões lá! ;D


End file.
